The objectives of the study of Maternal Drinking, Fetal Damage, and Child Development is to examine prospectively the relationship between the quantity, frequency, and variability of maternal alcohol abuse, the frequency of the fetal alcohol syndrome, and the relationship between alcohol consumption and subsequent child development. These data should provide a more complete understanding of the fetal alcohol syndrome, its nosology, frequency and determinancy. The study is carried out in an inner city municipal hospital. It serves a population significantly at risk from alcoholism. The procedure of the study involves an initial interview of approximately 1,000 mothers from the Boston City Hospital Prenatal Clinic, the determination of drinking, and the offering of intervention to those who are heavy drinkers. The second phase of the study involves an interview of approximately 3,000 mother-infant pairs with data concerning patterns of maternal alcohol consumption, use of other drugs, cigarettes and nutritional status, prior to and during pregnancy, being obtained. Infants born to the mothers who deliver at Boston City Hospital, which will include those from the Boston City Hospital Prenatal Clinic as well as participating neighborhood health centers, are examined and classifed as normal or abnormal according to established pediatric and neurologic criteria. Cohorts of normal and abnormal children born to alcoholic and non-alcoholic mothers are being followed using both interviews and observation of neurological development and mother-child interaction. Information concerning the possible relationship between maternal alcoholism and child abuse is being sought.